


It´s not like you´ve blown up a system

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are defecting the First Order. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s not like you´ve blown up a system

It´s not like you´ve blown up a system

 

“I can´t believe that I am really doing this,” Hux said out loud in a shaky voice, sinking deeper into the copilot´s seat which he was currently occupying.   
Kylo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at him shortly before returning his attention back to the control panel. He wasn´t wearing his mask, not anymore; it laid abandoned on the floor in his quartes, along with Hux´ coat and First Order´s insignias. “There´s a first time for everything,” he said confidently.  
“You can defect the First Order only that first time, technically speaking,” Hux retorted, trying hard to put his voice under control. Kylo understood him, he really did; it must´ve been really stressful for Hux to abandon everything he believed in, but he was making him kinda nervous. And he was rambling when he was nervous.  
“I can´t wait to introduce you to my mother,” he said, grinning. Hux groaned.   
“Can´t you just drop me off on some remote planet?” he suggested. “I don´t think that your mother is going to accept an enemy general as her wayward son´s boyfriend.” He shifted uncomfortably and Kylo sighed.   
“Come on, we are defecting and it´s not like you´ve done anything too evil...As long as you provide her with the information you have, she´ll leave you be,” Kylo said, waving his hand.  
Hux´ eyes went a bit glassy and his gaze got lost in the distance. “As long as I provide her with the information...” He blinked and shaked his head before looking at Kylo. “Did you just use that force of yours on me?” he asked angrily.  
Kylo laughed. “Look, you need to calm down. You are making me a little nervous about this whole thing. Anyway, it´s not like you´ve blown up a planet and killed millions of people! You are fine!”  
“Yes, you are probably right,” Hux nodded hesitantly. “And there´s no reason for her to act hostile towards her own son returning, too. It´s not like you´ve killed your own father.”  
“Yes, we are cool,” Kylo agreed and they fell into a comfortable silence after that. At least until Hux spoke up again.   
“But imagine what would happed if we really did those things.”  
“Why would I be killing my own father?” Kylo looked at Hux incredulously.   
Hux shrugged. “I don´t know. Why would I be blowing up a planet?”  
“Would you do it if Snoke told us?” Kylo asked after a while, looking at the ginger.   
“I don´t know. Would you?”  
Kylo shivered. “It´s a good thing we left before we had a chance to find out.”  
“Yes,” Hux agred. “Your mother would have me executed in front of an angry mob.”  
“And Uncle Chewie would chew me alive.”


End file.
